mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Miku Hatsune
Hatsune Miku (Miku Hatsune in English) is a singing synthesizer application with a female persona, developed by Crypton Future Media. It uses Yamaha Corporation's Vocaloid 2 synthesizing technology. The name of the character comes from a fusion of the Japanese for first (初 hatsu), sound (音 ne) and future (ミク Miku) sounds like a nanori reading of future, 未来, normally read as "mirai", referring to her position as the first of Crypton's "Character Vocal Series". She exist in 4 versions for M.U.G.E.N (most people say the version by Yu-Toharu is the best). Gameplay Yu-Toharu's Version The best version of Miku for her sprites of correct quality and for its numerous moves. This version of Miku was create by Yu-Toharu, her effects are mixed by the game Guilty's Gear and Melty Blood but on the other hand her AI is very hard (more hard than Super Mario and Super Luigi but about equal in Ronald McDonald). She has many of strikers who can intervene when she sings, make aerial attack combos and quickly counter-attack without leaving the time to the player to act. She as a special win pose when set win a round 2vs2 with Ronald McDonald as ally, she imitates the win pose of Ronald and she also has an intro special with Kung Fu Man and Evil Kung Fu Man where she breaks a board in the same way as KFM. She also possesses the other special intros with certain characters (Lyndis, Yoko Littner, Mr. Incredible and itself for example) but they are only dialogue. 'Dark Miku (y + Enter)' This version of Miku is black haired with darker skin. Its particularity is that its Power Bar is always at maximum (but still need Sing Orbs to use its Supers). 'Golden Miku (z + Enter)' This version of Miku is made entirely of gold and it is extremely cheap. She no longer needs Sing Orbs to use its Supers and can always use Specials that required Attack+/Defence+ (moreover, its Super Ievan Polkka is still 32 hits). Her life is slowly restored and can even resurrected. More a bird robot accompanying temporarily to fight. 'Stats' *Life: 1000 *Attack: 100 *Power: 3000 *Defence: 100 'Specials' "To be completed" 'Supers' Miku Sing - D, DF, F, D, DF, F, a+b /b+c / a+b+c (Requires 1 power bar and 1 sing orb) Ievan Polkka - y+z (Blue aura = 16 hits, Green aura = 32 hits) then D, DB, B, D, DF, F, a+b or b+c (Requires 1 power bar or + and 4 sing orbs, + Attack+/Defence+ for the green aura) Miku Sing with Assist - B, DB, D, DF, F, a+b/b+c (Requires 2 power bars and 2 sing orbs) Angry German Kid - F, DF, D, DB, B, a+b/b+c (Requires 3 power bars and 3 sing orbs, must be struck by his opponent) '' ''Note: This hurts everyone (except Miku) including your partner. "WIP Title" Transformational Leek Smash - D, DB, B, D, DB, B, a+b /b+c / a+b+c (Requires 3 power bars and 3 sing orbs) 'OHKO' Miku Miku Ni Shite Ageru - a+b+c (Red aura) then D, D, D, D, a+b+c (Requires Attack+/Defence+ and 5 sing orbs, has to be in quoted by his opponent) Attention! If you activate the red aura, a red bar appears and is filled according to the power bar and empties constantly. If the red bar is empty, it is the life bar that will come down. To cancel the red aura, press a+b+c. P415's Version This version of Miku was made by P415, its sprites results from the software MMD (MikuMikuDance). Hyperhiroro's Version The sprites of this version of Miku by Hyperhiroro results from the game Mikuman X (a parody of Megaman X). She is not great because she has no intro and win pose. deretun's Version A another MMD version of Miku by deretun. She has no human voice but makes robotics sounds on the place, she uses a turquoise blue energy during her Supers and Hypers. When she takes gain the match, she leaves and reappears in the foreground. Trivia *The OHKO move Miku Miku Ni Shite Ageru is a part of the longest attacks in MUGEN history with the move Mario Kart of Hanyou's Mario. Lasting at about 1 minute and 15 seconds. Videos Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Anime & Manga CharactersCategory:Vocaloid CharactersCategory:Video Game CharactersCategory:Humans